Sharpshooter Challenges in Redemption 2
are gameplay challenges which involve weapon accuracy, mainly with firearms, in the single-player of Red Dead Redemption 2. These challenges must be done in order, progress made before they are activated does not count. Challenges * Rank 1: Kill three flying birds. * Rank 2: Kill two different animal species in the same Dead Eye use. * Rank 3: Kill five flying birds while on a moving train. * Rank 4: Kill an enemy at least 80 feet away with a thrown tomahawk. * Rank 5: Kill six animals without switching or reloading your weapon. * Rank 6: Kill someone at least 660 feet away with a long scoped rifle. * Rank 7: Get seven headshots in a row. * Rank 8: Disarm three enemies without reloading or switching your weapon. * Rank 9: Shoot three people's hats off in the same Dead Eye use. * Rank 10: Kill three flying birds with three consecutive long scoped shots. Rank 1 :Kill three flying birds. Reward: Sharpshooter Bandolier Rank 2 :Kill two different animal species in the same Dead Eye use. Reward: 25 Dead Eye XP and $5 Rank 3 :Kill five flying birds while on a moving train. Reward: Sharpshooter Holster Rank 4 :Kill an enemy at least 80 feet away with a thrown tomahawk. Reward: 50 Dead Eye XP and $10 Rank 5 :Kill six animals without switching or reloading your weapon. Reward: 50 Dead Eye XP and $10 Rank 6 :Kill someone at least 660 feet away with a long scoped rifle. Reward: 100 Dead Eye XP and $15 Using a rolling block rifle, fully upgraded, with high velocity ammo is recommended but it can be achieved with less upgrades. Hanging Dog Ranch is a good place as there is a long-range, flat area and you won't lose honor or attract any unwanted attention. For this location you need to stand approximately just above the first e'' in ''creek on the south of the river and adjust as necessary, the log for the challenge will give you a distance when you get a kill. The rifle used must have a long scope attached, or else the distance will not be counted. Rank 7 :Get seven headshots in a row. Reward: Sharpshooter Off-Hand Holster Rank 8 :Disarm three enemies without reloading or switching your weapon. Reward: 100 Dead Eye XP and $15 Do not go in and out of dead-eye as this reloads your weapon. A reliable strategy is to seek out a gang hideout where the player has a clear view of the enemies yet has cover far from the danger, such as Shady Belle or Fort Mercer. Pick up a scoped repeater (Lancaster or Litchfield are recommended), take cover far enough that the enemies won't chase you and use the scope to shoot their right arms. Rank 9 :Shoot three people's hats off in the same Dead Eye use. Reward: 150 Dead Eye XP and $20 The third level of Dead Eye is required to complete this challenge. The people whose hats are shot off must not be killed or it will not count. The south side of Valentine station usually has a few people stood around or walking by. Despite it being a populated area you can escape quickly to the south. In the epilogue, the large hats of Del Lobo gang are easy to shoot off, especially from a safe distance. Rank 10 :Kill three flying birds with three consecutive long scoped shots. Reward: Sharpshooter Gun Belt You can go in and out of scope. South of Heartland Oil Fields by the 'W' on the map is a very good spot for having a lot of birds flying around. Otherwise, a spot by a river or lake with resting birds can work well. Video walkthrough Related Content Category:Single Player Category:Challenges